A Visit From the Dead
by CastlexOUATxLGxContinuumxx22
Summary: still waiting for rescue to come the remaining survivors are trying to fight sleep but slowly losing the battle...meredith starts to see lexie. either she is going to crazy seeing her ghost or the trauma is making her hallucinate. arizona/meredith/mark frienship...lexie/meredith sisterly moment


**A Visit from the Dead**

It had been hours since the fire had gone out, when the gum that both Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang had shared had lost its flavor and the two had long ago lost interest in. Even with everybody coaxing each other to stay awake all of them were losing the fight to stay conscious. Meredith seemed to be the only one almost fully awake, she tried to stir Cristina and her husband Derek Shepherd awake but neither did, she checked to see if they were at least still breathing which they were before she decided to make a round to check on everybody else.

Her first stop was to the remaining cockpit where the pilot, Jerry, was in and also still awake.

"Hey Jerry, how are you doing?" asked Meredith looking through the window.

"I'm good, considering. Just a little cold," he stated. Meredith nodded.

"I'll see if there are any more blankets." She, then, went in the plane digging through the debris and finally finding a couple of sweaters but no blankets. She went to Jerry wrapping them around them.

"It's the best I could do."

"No problem. Thank you. And…I'm sorry about your sister," he stated. Meredith nodded stiffly and left, stopping short when something catches her eyes near where Arizona Robbins and Mark Sloan were laying.

"That can't be possible," whispered Meredith when the figure became clearer. She walked towards it hoping to get a better look and stopping.

"Lexie?" Lexie Grey, who had only died over six hours ago, give or take, was standing near the far trees smiling at her. Meredith rubbed her eyes thinking she is just seeing things but the figure of Lexie never wavered or disappeared.

"This isn't possible. You're dead," stated Meredith. Lexie's smile grew.

"Am I really?"

"Yes, Mark said you were."

"Then how am I here? Talking to you?"

"I'm going crazy." Lexie laughed softly.

"You're not going crazy, Meredith, you're a Grey. You told me that, remember?"

"Yes, but…how am I talking to you?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes! I…I shouldn't be talking to you. The last time I talked to dead people I was…dead. Oh _God_! I'm dead, aren't I?" Lexie chuckled.

"You're not dead, Meredith."

"I don't understand why this happening."

"Stop trying to."

"I got to! I could be hallucinating." Lexie sighed.

"Well, it's a possibility. The trauma of the crash. The guilt."

"Guilt?"

"Of not being with me when I died." Meredith bowed her head.

"I never got the chance to tell you that I loved you. I was so focus on finding Derek that I didn't stay with you when you needed me the most. I should have stayed."

"Then you would have never found Derek."

"I could have helped _you._"

"There wasn't anything anybody could have done to have helped me, Meredith."

"I'm still a horrible sister just abandoning you." Lexie shook her head disagreeing.

"No, Meredith, you were the complete opposite."

"I'm _so_ sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I loved you no matter how crappy of sister you may have thought you were. I know you loved me too, it may have taken awhile for you to but I know you did."

During this time when Meredith was talking to "Lexie", Arizona Robbins awakens due to her coughing. After coughing fit ceased she looked down at Mark to still see if he was responsive, which he was. Her attention then gets drawn to her left when she hears talking, she then sees that Meredith is talking but she doesn't see anybody there where Meredith was looking.

"Lexie…I don't…" stated Meredith. Upon hearing the deceased Grey's name Arizona became concern for the bigger Grey.

"Meredith," Arizona called out gently and quietly. Meredith doesn't acknowledge her.

"Meredith," Arizona called out again this time a little bit more firmly finally breaking through to Meredith who turns to look at her.

"Lexie's here," she simply stated, whispering excitedly and pointing to the trees which apparently lead to the rest of the plane where Lexie's body was still at. Arizona looked but saw nobody.

"Meredith, there's nobody there."

"Yes, she's right _there!_" Meredith stated her voice rising, looking back over, her eyes wide and confused when she saw that Lexie wasn't there.

"She…she was just there," said Meredith her eyes skimming the dark trees.

"No, Meredith."

"But….I was imagining it, wasn't I?"

"Yes, it can happen especially with the trauma that we have just experienced. The shock of the crash and losing Lexie…"  
"My guilt," stated Meredith cutting off Arizona.

"She was standing there. It just seemed _so_ real…or I wanted it to be real. Part of me knew she wasn't there," she continued, staring at the spot where Lexie was standing. Arizona felt bad for Meredith, the oldest Grey and her may not have been close friends but she felt pity for her over the loss of the littlest Grey. She, too, knows how it is like to lose a sibling.

"Meredith," Arizona called, getting Meredith to look back over at her.

"You should go sit back down, okay? You just need to go sit," stated Arizona. Meredith stared at her for a moment not budging.

"It's okay," she said gently. Meredith nodded and turned to go back to her spot but stopped when Arizona's coughing drew her attention. She walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" asked Meredith. Arizona nodded.

"Yeah." At that moment Arizona had coughed again and this time a little blood had come out.

"How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"An hour or two?"

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have internal bleeding."

"There was no point."

"Arizona…"

"The help just needs to come or we are all screwed." Meredith nodded. Arizona let out ruthless laugh.

"I should be home right now with my wife and daughter. I wouldn't have been here if I didn't get so _angry_ with Alex but I wouldn't want to wish this upon him…or anybody. This shouldn't have happened. I know it wasn't anybody's fault but it still shouldn't have happened. A freak accident, huh?" Meredith just nodded. Both women fell quiet for a moment.

"Arizona?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah?"

"Could you please not say anything about what you witnessed?" Arizona nodded.

"We're just all in shock. It's understandable to see things. I mean this was your first time seeing her since…?" asked Arizona trailing off at the end.

"Yeah, what do you think had caused me to see her?"

"Number of reasons."

"Could guilt be a trigger?"

"It's possible, yes. Why are you feeling guilty?" Meredith let out a sigh.

"When Lexie needed me the most I wasn't there. I should have been there. Do…do you think Lexie would forgive me?" Meredith asked.

"She was never angry with you," replied Mark before Arizona could respond. Both women looked down at Mark who had his eyes still closed.

"Mark?" asked Arizona.

"She wasn't angry with you for not being there."

"Disappointed?"

"No, she loved you. She thought you were a good sister, Meredith."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"She…she told you?"

"Before she died, yes, she never got the chance to tell you. So, she wanted me to." Meredith tear up slightly before shaking it off quickly, clearing her throat.

"Uh…how are you doing? With Lexie and your injuries?"

"Guilty and good as I can be."

"Guilty?"

"I…I didn't tell her that I loved her until after I knew she was dying and not going to make it. She thought I was telling her out of pity but I was hoping against all odds that me telling her it will give her some will power or strength to survive. She ended up just playing along but she will never know that it was the truth."

"Deep down Lexie knew, Mark. I'm sure of it," stated Meredith. The three of them grew quiet until suddenly a new voice floated through the air.

"Meredith?" Derek's panic and groggy filled voice called out.

"Over here," she stated, turning back to Arizona and Mark.

"I'll come back and check on you in an hour or so," said Meredith, getting up.

"Thank you," she said before heading back to her spot between Derek and Cristina.

Meredith didn't have another incident on seeing Lexie but every hour between her, Cristina, and Derek (who finally woke) they would make their rounds on checking the other three before laying back down and continue to fight the urge to sleep which all lost at some point. Help still hadn't arrived and slowly all six of them were beginning to lose hope they will never be found…


End file.
